Gurthang
Gurthang is a Dwarf with a hidden past, even to himself. Assumed to have fought in the Third War, he has been a dedicated fighter in the cause of both the Alliance and his own home of Ironforge. Biography Gurthang has no clue as to his past. About 5 years ago he woke up in a cave in Dun Morogh, on a bed of straw with his armour lying next to him. His only memory was of briefly waking up and seeing the faces of 3 female priests, a human, Night Elf and High Elf. Arming himself, he set off for Anvilmar in the search of answers. Having knocked some kinks from his technique, he set off first to Kharanos and then to Ironforge to increase his skill in both weapons making and use. Eventually, finding that due to his lack of knowledge about both his personal and racial history left him as an outcast, he joined The Exiles in their struggles with acceptance by the wider Alliance and their battles against the forces that threatened to tear the fragile peace on Azeroth. In his battles in the Exiles' ranks he took part in many sorties against the Black Dragonflight's minions, ventured into the Plaguelands of the former Kingdom of Lordaeron and fought the vicious Silithid hordes in southern Kalimdor. However the nectar of the Dwarves, beer, caused him problems and eventually led to him leaving active service (this was after a rather notorious incident where he was fighting dragons with his comrades whilst thoroughly inebriated!) when he was held for a week in Theramore, under the supervision of Doctor Gustaf VanHowzen. During his time he was visited by various Exiles, who managed to smuggle alcohol past the guards, but in the end the Doctor had the last word. Bringing in a student of Jaina Proudmore, the doctor had the mage cast a spell upon the unsuspecting dwarf, causing Gurthang to fall unconscious as soon as alcohol passed his lips. During his time in the Exiles, Gurthang had become close to a Night Elf druidess by the name of Lottire. Their relationship was a very fiery one, mainly from Lottire's side, but she eventually came to respect Gurthang's abilities in a fight and their relationship was nearly solemnified. However, Lottire had her own demons to overcome and Gurthang gave up his wishes own of marriage to help her in that fight. However, the demon in question proved troublesome and led to Lottire taking a leave from active service and wandering into the wilds of Kalimdor for a time. By the time Lottire returned, Gurthang was really struggling with his inability to imbibe alcohol, along with Lottire not being willing to accept his proposal of marriage. At his wit's end, he hurled himself into the Great Forge, only to be saved and revived by Lottire. However it was not for love but out of respect and it left Gurthang a broken dwarf. At this point, Gurthang really went off the rails. His relationship with Lottire was well and truly ended when she found him in the arms of a rather "loose" Night Elf huntress before he left for the Plaguelands. His mind a mess with everything that had happened, he slowly seemed to turn feral as he lost control. Personality Links Gurthang's stories *Highlights of a Journey Category:People Category:Dwarves